After Training (Blackwatch Genji X Reader)
by Kyla Shimada
Summary: After Training with Tracer, Genji got stressed, The Assistant Medic of Mercy ,(Name) can cure his stress by the magic of pleasure.. (Lemon) (This is Also in Wattpad)


"Okay! That's Enough!" Mercy ordered as Tracer and Genji stopped "Phew! That's tiring my love!" Tracer huffed as she wiped her sweat "I am a bit stressed!" Genji sighed while huffing "What?! I thought you never get tired or stressed due to your..Cyborg Body?" she asked with a chuckle "I am a part human.."He stared, "Oh! Now I understand!" she said as she left the Overwatch Training Room followed by Genji. Once he is at the hallways, he heard some heels clacking on the tiles and saw a woman in a lab coat with the Overwatch Logo on the pocket and also had a glasses on, "Dr. (Last Name)!" Genji smiled under his mask as (Name) frightened making her slipped "Oh!" as her butt landed on the tiles "Ow!" she groaned "Doctor..Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he pulled (Name) on the floor "I-I am Fine! I am such a Clumsy Bitch!" she face palmed in a total embarassment "It's okay!" he chuckled of her clumsiness "So..How is your training?" she asked "It's fine but Now..I am stressed after that..Tracer was shockingly fast!" Genji sighed then he noticed her glasses was misplaced "Y-Your Glasses..Is kinda..Messed up!" he said as (Name) gasped "Oh Crap! Not again!" she blushed in red as she fixed her glasses, Genji loved her clumsiness and akward attitude of (Name) which makes him aroused giving him an idea to be free from his stress "(Name)!" Genji called by her name "Eh?"."Are you busy?" he asked "N-no! I am just heading to my bedroom to rest!" (Name) said "Can I join you?" he asked in a seductive tone like his early days before becoming "Uuhhh! S-Sure!" (Name) blushed of what he said as they both heading to her bedroom, while walking,he groped her ass with his human hands "G-Genji..S-Stop it! " (Name) blushed again "Don't worry...People are busy now!" he smirked as he leaned to her ears and countinue walking.

 **Kankri's Trigger Warning: INNAPROPRIATE TOUCHING! Human and Cyborg MATING!**

Once they arrived at her bedroom, Genji carried her in bridal style and gently dropped her on the bed "G-Genji! I-I am nervous!" she gulped as he gently removed her heels and climbed on top of her,"Don't worry Dr. (Last Name)...I'll be gentle!" Genji whispered as he removed his mask revealed his scarred face which still (Name) passionately,It was her first kiss which is shockingly good,"G-Genji!" she moaned under the kiss"Relax (Name).." he said as his metallic hands roam around her body while their tongue fought then Genji won, he started to remove her lab coat and threw it on the corner showing her red blouse, Genji glued at her large chest which Genji arroused even more " You know what...You're the only woman that I felt like this is not because of our current happening but I love you just the way you are!" he confessed as he kissed her on the nose "Genji...I love you too..." she whispered "Shall we countinue our 'therapy'?" (Name) asked as she cupped his scarred cheeks "Of course!".Genji started to kissed her neck while unbuttoned her red blouse and he did the same as her lab coat , her skin was showed, the only thing that on her upper part was her(Fave Color) bra that covers her large breast which makes him hungry like a predator who wants his prey "G-Genji!" she moaned while his lips attatched on her neck while his mettalic and human hands groping her breast, she's under his pleasure now and it was that, his hand was on the back, unclipped the bra and threw it on the side, her upper body was now exposed which makes (Name) covering her chest "D-Don't look!It's embarrasing!" she blushed like a tomato as Genji chuckled "Don't be shy (Name)...Show me your body becuase you're mine!" then he pinned her on the bes revealed her breast , he started to massage her sensitive nipples in a circular motion, "Ahhh! Y-Your so G-Good at this!" she moaned lovingly as his hand replaced by his mouth, sucking her nipple and gently biting it "G-Ge-Ahhhh!" (Name) shouted as she scratched on his metal with part human back, after that gentle foreplay, he started to remove her pencil skirt by zipping at the side of her hips and tossing on the corner revealed her panties matching her (Fave Color) bra."G-Genji...I have a question?" she asked "What is it my love?"."Do you even have a...You know the..." she gulped at her question pointing at his metallic crotch "Yes!" Genji confirmed as (Name) gulped about the possible size of his manhood ,he started to trail his lips on her stomach,tickling her so much, "Genji..It tickles!" she laughed slightly as he restrain her legs to avoid from kicking him, while he reached to her lower regions, he bit the side of her garter and pulling it down making her fully exposed to him , he started to stuck his two human fingers in her love cave in a scissor motion,"GENJI!" (Name) squeeked as she gripped on the sheets "Sshhhh!Just slow down baby.." he said as his cyborg hands gripped on her leg and begin to thrusting her rapidly, she moaned when she completely drown in pleasure. "More Please!" she cried after a few thrust,she covered her juices on his finger, he licked his finger clean, tasting her liquid " Your so sweet (Name)!" he smirked as his head going to her wet love cave,started to licking her core with his skilled tongue "Ahhh~ " She moaned as he thrusting his tongue in her reapetedly "G-Genji..." (Name) breathed when she completelty drowning in pleasure of his love as she spilled her juices straight to his mouth as he slurped it greedily like there is no tommorow " Your so good!" he smirked as his mouth and chest dripped with her sweet liquid .He remove the latch of his groin, revealed his member which is shockingly real, "I-I forgot to say that..I am still a virgin...I am not sure that...It can fit i-in me!" she sighed seeing his tip of his member that pokes on her opening "(Name)..Do you trust me?" He asked as her (Eye color) staring at his red ones, "I-I..Trust you..Genji...P-Please be gentle!."she beghed innocently as she preapring giving up her virginity to her new lover."Now..Close you eyes.." Genji whispered on her ear as she followed of what he said, as he enter his member in her which causing her virginity fades , "GENJI!" she shouted as he started to thrust her gently "Genji...!" (Name) cried in pleasure as he wipe his tears, "It's okay (Name)..The pain will turn to pleasure !" Genji smiled as he countinue to thrust her causing her walls clenched around his member, "More!" She pleaded with moans and screams " As you wish!" then it became faster making her to clawed the sheets, after that, (Name) cried again "Genji! I am gonna c-c-"she shouted "Same here!" after a few thrust, Genji spilled his hot seed in her womb, he pulled out his member out of her. Then they pulled they pulled the sheets and cover them with a blanket, "So your okay now?" she asked as she snuggle on his semi-metal chest, "Yep!I am all better now Doct- I mean (Name) my love !" he smiled as he kissed her on the forehead "I love you!" she whispered "I love you too!" he said as (Name) fall asleep on his chest with a smile on her face after the events, Genji sighed in satisfaction as he kissed her neck after that he whispered on her ears " I always love you Dr. (Last Name)!" then he fell asleep after that loving moments..


End file.
